


Photo Album

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: (BLxKE) Ain looks over some of Elsword's past pictures.





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> This idea/concept/req etc. was suggested/given/asked etc. by the user Nekomancer~! Thankies very much TuT OTL and like this is extremely late so idk if you are still around but thankies and I apologize TuT
> 
> The classes I'm using here is BL, KE, and ES~

Ain hummed as he rang the doorbell of Elsword’s house. It was a simple small house reflecting its charming owner.

            The door opened revealing a surprise. “Why, hello Ain. Nice to see you over,” Elesis said as she held the door wide open for Ain to enter. “I wanted to visit today too so I came over. My brother is getting changed right now.” Ain made himself comfy upon the couch. He’s been here countless of times. Everything remained the same; plain and simple. Elesis wandered off towards a shelf and pulled out an album. A faint smile passed her lips as she turned the plastic pages containing younger versions of Elsword.

            “Hnnn~ Whatcha looking at?” Ain chimed.

            “Look at how much Elsword has grown,” Elesis said in a soft voice as she sat down next to Ain and showed him the album.

            “Awww~! He’s so cute~!” Ain pointed at a shot where Elsword was in kindergarten all covered in different colors of paint. “And this one!” Another was a shot of him as a young kid wearing summer clothes and eating a popsicle.

            A door opened. “It sounds so lively in here,” Elsword commented with a smile as he walked into the room.

            “Elsword~!” Ain pointed to the album. “You were soooooo cute~!”

            Elsword’s face flared up. “Ahhhhh! Elesis, why did you show him that?!” Elsword dashed over to grab the album.

            Ain stood up and held it out of his reach. “Aww let me look at it a bit more~” Ain turned the page and a soft smile spread on his face. “This was when we were in high school.” The photo showed the two of them in uniforms sleeping against each other. “You had such an adorable chubby baby face. I loved pinching those cheeks~”

            “Aiiiiiiiiiiin!” Elsword looked as if he were about to cry. Ain lowered his arms and allowed Elsword to snatch the album away.

            “You’ve become quite handsome now though~” Ain stole a kiss from Elsword’s lips.

Elsword said nothing but his face flared red as he put the album away.

            “Mmm. That’s a good one,” Elesis said as she lowered the camera.

            “SIIIIIIS!!!” Elsword cried out. Both Elesis and Ain laughed as Elsword pouted in the corner.

Ain came over and hugged Elsword. “I hope we can continue to be together forever~”

Ain sang.

Elsword sighed in defeat. “Me too, Ain~”


End file.
